The Children of the Night
by GreenBeatle0
Summary: .


Seattle crowd were having the times of their lives while Motionless in White were performing "Creatures". People smiling, shouting and moshing here, there and everywhere.

-Thank you Seattle! You were amazing! See you next time!

The people started shouting even higher. Lights went down and their heroes disappeared in the dark.

-Wow... Man... That was fucking amazing!  
-Well, Devin, you're a newbie, you know... You're boring, your face is boring, your life is boring... Motionless is too amazing for you maybe?  
-Shut the fuck up, Balz.  
-I was just kidding. -He said grabbing Ghost by his neck.  
-And now, kiss! -Said Angelo while laughing.

Chris and Ricky just got in the bus, smiling to their fans, and still wondering why all those people got them as heroes.

-That was exhausting... I still wondering why do we have such luck... It's still amazing as the first day. -Said Chris to Ricky, smiling but with his eyes lost in nowhere.  
-Well, we two used to have he...  
-'Cause we're amazing! -Said Balz getting in the van.  
-And that's called ego.  
-That's not ego, I'm just telling the truth...  
-Oh, nevermind. You'll never change.  
-You say it like if I had to, Ricky.  
-No one said that, cupcake.  
-Well, stop it. We should go have dinner and sleep. We have more party tomorrow, you know that tour is relentless. We need to give our best to our fans.

All the guys agreed with Chris, had dinner between laughs and went to their respective beds.

-Devin, I think you should be here. -Said Balz, pointing his own bed with the finger.  
-Fuck you, man. -He said in response, showing Josh his middle finger.  
-Oh, so you're one of that hard bitches... This will be interesting...

Ghost started to laugh and got on his bed. After less than an hour, all the guys succumbed to the power of Morpheus.

Clock stricked midnight. A pair of eyes were opened in the darkness. Ricky was right there, hearing the snores of all the other guys. He took a look at all the beds.

-Hm... Ghost, Josh, Angelo... Chris? Wait, where's Chris? -He thought.- He was sleeping like a baby a few minutes ago.

Ricky Olson got out of his bed and went to see what was going around there. Chris was right there, standing in front of the window, in a sepulcral silence and being lightened by the light of the moon and the cars passing next to the tour bus.

-So... Thinking about her again?  
Chris turned around all surprised to find Ricky a few meters behind him, with a little smile in his face.  
-Oh, it was you, you scared the hell out of me.  
-C'mon, man, what kind of vampire are you? You're ridiculous. -He laughed.  
-Shut up... -Said while turning again to see the moonlight.  
-She's still in your mind, huh?  
-How could I forget her? She was everything to me and then... She disappeared.  
Ricky hugged Chris from behind.  
-Stop thinking about it. Give up on this already. You've got to be strong, Chris. You have to smile, to shine, to be happy. Do it for all those little kids, you're their hero! You're OUR hero!

A tear dropped in Ricky's hands. Chris hugged Ricky's hands and said:

-I... I owe you so much... I don't know why, but when I feel lonely you're always there. The true hero right here is you, Ricky, just you. -Chris turned around.- I love you, man, I love you more than I could ever scream. -He said and hugged Ricky while crying.  
-I love you too, Chris. You'll always be like my older brother. Calm down, everything will be okay, she was a sick bitch, but you'll never be alone. I'll always be here, so don't give up on yourself, just don't give up in the world. You're strong enough to be happy again.  
-Thank... Thank you so much. -And started crying even harder.

That two men were right there, hugging each other with the moonlight set on them. That was how actually brotherhood looked like. Chris stopped crying and opened his eyes to see Ricky right there, smiling at him.

-C'mon, we have work to do tomorrow, you should go to the bed.  
-Yup, you're right. Excuse me for that.  
-There's nothing wrong about crying.  
-Just forget about it, we should go to sleep, that kids will need us tomorrow.

Chris was in his way to his bed but then stopped to break the silence.

-Can... Can you give me one last favor?  
-Yeah, you know you can always count on me.  
-Okay... So... Would you sleep with me? I actually need to hug someone all night long. I don't want to feel lonely again... -He said blushing with his face covered by the darkness of the night.


End file.
